


let's not talk about that

by Nightimer



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: Link and Rhett have an argument and Link takes it a little too far. Rhett calms him down the only way he can think of.





	let's not talk about that

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this but I did and here it is. This fic is based off the web show created by Rhett and Link and even though they are real people, I like to think of them as characters that I can play around with as a fan fic writer. This fic is in no way an accurate depiction of these two and no insult is meant. This was written just for fun and for those who see these two the way I do. Hope you enjoy and please forgive any mistakes. Also, not slash but if you want to see it that way, be my guest.

Link closed the office door he shared with his friend Rhett with a little more force than was strictly necessary, causing the framed posters on the wall to rattle dangerously. He stalked over to his desk and pulled out the chair, scraping it obscenely against the hard wood flooring, not caring about the scuff marks he was undoubtedly leaving behind.

"What an idiot...," he mumbled to himself as he flopped down into the chair, causing more marks in the floor as he scooted it back towards the desk. He sighed in frustration as he opened his laptop, shaking his head as he powered it up.

"Idiot!" he grumbled again, angrily punching random keys. He stiffened as he heard the office door open and close with a similar force to his own previous entrance.

"What the hell man?" He heard Rhett say as the larger man walked over to stand behind him. Link didn't turn around as he continued to type away on his keyboard.

"Leave me alone Rhett, I don't have time for your bullshit right now," he said tightly, punching the enter button with a vicious click.

"What is your problem Neal? We were in the middle of a discussion and you just storm off like a little kid who isn't getting his way," Rhett complained as he crossed his arms over his chest, a pose he subconsciously adopted whenever he found himself scolding one of his children...or Link.

"It wasn't much of a discussion," the smaller man replied as he continued to give the other man the cold shoulder.

It was late in the evening at the _Good Mythical Studio_ where they filmed their internet shows, and the crew had already departed, leaving Rhett and Link alone in the building. It wasn't uncommon for the duo to be the last ones out, using the relative quiet time to brainstorm new idea's for their show, or refine existing ones into something more coherent that could be translated into 'internetainment'. The only problem was, this time, their normal brainstorming session had turned into more of an argument, with Link feeling like Rhett was doing too much dictating and not enough listening, and Rhett acting like Link was only slowing down the creative process and fussing over unnecessary details.

Link, deciding that talking to a brick wall would be more productive than continuing this one sided conversation, had simply turned on his heel and quickly left Rhett behind mid sentence. He didn't have to see the other man's face to know he had probably stood there with mouth open and a look of stunned confusion plastered across his features.

"For the love of...would you _please_ turn around and talk to me like an adult?" Rhett questioned, exasperation evident in his tone. Rhett loved Link like a brother but sometimes the smaller man acted more like a child than his own kids.

"I'm done talking with you. What part of 'leave me _alone_ ' do you not understand?" Link spat over his shoulder, his southern twang becoming more pronounced with his increasing irritation.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be...," Link heard Rhett move behind him and was surprised to feel the other man yank hard on his chair, pulling Link away from his desk.

"Hey!" Link said as he watched Rhett grab onto the armrests of his chair and twist the whole thing around 180 degrees, Link included, to face him. Link pushed himself as far back into his chair as he could as he glared angrily up at his friend who towered over him. Sometimes Link really, _really_ hated how much bigger Rhett was than him. If he had tried that on Rhett, he's pretty sure he would have only accomplished hurting his back and amusing the taller man.

"What the hell man?" Link yelled at him, unknowingly using the same phrase Rhett had used on him. He watched as Rhett stood back up, crossed his arms again, and fixed him with a look.

"I gave you a chance Link," he answered, sounding oh so reasonable in the brunet's ears that made Link want to slap that superior look right off his bearded face. "Now what is your problem? Why did you walk away like that? I thought we were getting somewhere," Rhett said as he stared into Link's angry blue eyes. "And what's all this about 'not much of a discussion'?"

"Just what I said Rhett, it wasn't much of a discussion. You weren't actually _listening_ to any of my idea's, just blowing off my concerns as ' _details_ ' that can be worked out later," Link said as he pushed himself up out of the chair to put himself on a more even standing with his taller friend.

"I _was_ listening!" Rhett explained as he watched his friend position himself behind the chair, using the piece of furniture as a makeshift barrier between them. Rhett knew that Link was a bit of a hot head and had no problems entering into confrontations with complete strangers, but he was surprisingly reluctant to confront those he knew, especially Rhett. Link normally had no issues with expressing his views, even arguing with the other man, but he was always cautious of Rhett's size and Rhett's willingness to use that size to end arguments between them. They had even discussed it on _Good Mythical More_ , explaining that Rhett would pull the 'I'm dead' move on Link, laying himself on top of the smaller man and going limp, effectively pinning Link to the ground, or desk until the smaller man gave up.

"No," Link said, pointing at the blonde with a slender finger, "you weren't. You always do this!" He yelled.

"Do what?" Rhett replied, his voice rising in proportion to Link's. Link gestured again, this time with both hands.

"This!" Link stated, "making it seem like I'm being the unreasonable one, the prissy prim ma donna...,"

"I never called you prissy," Rhett interrupted, tactfully ignoring the prim ma donna comment since had indeed accused Link of being one once or twice before.

"...and that I should lighten up, stop taking everything so seriously," Link continued as if Rhett never interrupted. "It's because I take things so seriously that we are where we are now!" Link stated angrily, daring the other man to refute his claim.

Rhett uncrossed his arms and pointed his finger at Link, his expression stern as he regarded his long time friend.

"First off, _we_ made it this far _together_. I appreciate your contribution to this partnership but if we only fixated on the details, we would never have gotten as far as we have, so maybe you should think about that before throwing accusations like that around, brother," he finished, feeling his temper start to slip away from him. Rhett was trying to be patient but it had been a very stressful month for them both, what with adding a new channel, filming G _ood Mythical Morning_ and _Good mythical More_ , as well as a plethora of interviews and music videos that had been scheduled around the same time. Rhett and Link hadn't quite figured out how to handle their increasing fame and the demands on their time just yet.

Link threw his hands up in the air in an 'I told you so' gesture.

"And here we are, to me being unreasonable again." Rhett looked at him in shocked surprise at Link's continued obstinance.

"You _are_ being unreasonable!" he yelled back, angry now that he had let the argument get so out of hand. He watched Link run a frustrated hand through his shaggy dark locks, desperately trying to interject some order into the situation that was getting increasingly out of hand.

"You know what? Fine. I'm unreasonable," Link said as he threw his hands up in concession. He stalked around his confused friend and grabbed the door to their office, yanking it open. "In fact, I think it's time I started acting as unreasonable as you seem to think I am," he added cryptically as he quickly exited, slamming the door behind him before Rhett could stop him.

"What!?" Rhett called out, quickly yanking the door open and following Link out. He watched as Link ran down the hall to the stairs, making his way down the steps, two at a time. "Link!" he called out after him, confused and slightly worried what the other man was planning on doing.

Link ignored him and made his way to the basement where their _Good Mythical Morning_ set was located. He walked quickly, knowing the other man's longer legs would eat up the distance between them quicker than Link would like, especially with what he had in mind. Link was mad, and if he was honest with himself, he usually acted impulsively when in this state. But at this moment he didn't care. So Rhett thought of him as a childish prim ma donna that was throwing a tantrum because he wasn't getting his way? Well he was going to show him what a real tantrum was like!

Link pushed open the door to the small studio that held their _Good Mythical Morning_ set and flipped on the overhead lights. Their light wasn't as warm as the set lights but they were still bright enough to provide the whole set with enough light to illuminate the desk they both shared and the walls behind it that were covered with bric-a-brac, pictures, musical instruments, and other precious treasures they had acquired over the years. Without really thinking through his decision, Link stormed over to the back wall and began yanking things off, carelessly throwing them as far as he could.

Rhett heard a crash and quickened his pace into a run, slamming into the studio door and pushing it hurriedly open. He stopped just inside the threshold, momentarily in shock at what he was witnessing. Link was trashing their set! He was knocked out of his shock quite literally by a framed picture of Lionel Richie that slammed into his left shin.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing! Link, stop this!" he yelled out to the smaller man who was in the process of yanking all the pillows off the couch and tossing them in Rhett's general direction. "Have you lost your mind! Stop!" Rhett commanded as he swatted aside a pillow aimed at his face.

"What Rhett?" Link yelled as he tossed another pillow, nearly beaning Rhett right between the eyes. "I'm just throwing a tantrum, its what we prim ma donna's do!" he stated as he ripped a poster off the wall, tearing it's corners as he threw it behind him.

Rhett's eyes widened in surprise. Was Link seriously trashing the place because of some stupid comment? He felt his blood boil over at Link's childish actions as he watched Link grab the mythical boulder, the glued together objects sent by fans over the year. Enough was enough.

"Don't you _dare_!" Rhett yelled out as Link raised the mail boulder high as if to throw it.

Link momentarily faltered as he registered the force behind Rhett's command. He sounded exactly like he did whenever he found himself stopping one of his sons from doing something particularly dangerous like running out into traffic or reaching for a hot pan on the stove. It was his fed up dad voice that promised hellish retribution to whomever did not heed his words. But Link wasn't one of his sons and he was too angry himself to heed the warning Rhett was giving.

"You throw that thing and I promise you, you are going to regret it." Rhett growled as he stared his friend down. Link was glaring back at him, boulder held out before him as he contemplated his next move. They stood in silence for a moment, both men more angry at each other then they had ever been.

"Really?" was all Link said as he finally came to a decision. He opened his hands and let the mythical boulder drop to the floor, never taking his eyes off of Rhett's. The basketball sized mail boulder smashed into the hard linoleum floor and shattered. Pieces of toy's, candy, electronics, and dozens of other esoteric items that had been sent in by adoring fans to be lovingly hot glued to the mythical boulder, went flying in all directions. The two men stood staring at the utter destruction for a moment before slowly meeting gazes once more.

And that is when Link knew he had made a mistake.

Rhett's eyes had narrowed and his face had turned alarmingly red under his beard. His fists were clenched and his breathing had deepened. Link was suddenly reminded of a bull about to charge. An angry Rhett was truly something to be feared and the smaller man was starting to fully realize what he had done. But his own anger kept him from apologizing. Luckily, Rhett didn't wait for one.

The taller man lunged at the smaller one and Link scrambled backwards out of reach, tripping over broken pieces of their set, and positioned himself on the opposite side of the desk from Rhett, keeping the wooden furniture between them. Undeterred, Rhett stomped around the desk after Link, tossing the two chairs out of his way as he followed Link's retreating figure. Link slid around to the other side of the desk, determined to keep the barrier between them, not knowing what Rhett was liable to do if he got his hands on him.

While both men had argued and fought many times, they had never actually physically fought each other. Their arguments were usually resolved after calming down and talking things through, or on the rarer occasion, with Rhett pinning Link down until he gave in and ended the argument. This was different and they both knew it.

Tired of the game of ring around the rosie, Rhett reached over the desk and twisted a fist into the collar of Link's button down shirt before the smaller man could move out of reach and _yanked_.

Link found himself pulled against the side of the desk, then on his stomach over it as Rhett dragged him over the top of it to his side. Link grabbed at the edge of the desk with his right hand in a desperate attempt to stop his forward motion as he used his other to grab onto Rhett's hand and tried to dislodge the grip on his collar.

"Oh no you don't," Rhett growled as he reached over Link and grabbed onto the belt of his skinny jeans. He gave another hard yank and pulled the lighter man completely over the top of the desk. As soon as Link's sneakers hit the floor on the other side, Rhett dragged his stunned friend over to one of their chairs and sat down with Link standing next to his right hip. Using the grip he still had on Link's collar, Rhett pulled down and forward, causing the other man to bend over at the waist. Link threw out his hands to brace them against Rhett's left thigh, struggling to keep from being completely pulled down and over Rhett's lap.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Link yelled at him as he tried to pull back and away. He could tell that Rhett was trying to pull him down over his lap but in his overexcited state, he was clueless as to why. Maybe Rhett was simply trying a different version of the 'I'm dead' move and he was going to pin Link down over his lap until Link gave in. He was half right at least.

Rhett _was_ going to pin him down over his lap, but he wasn't going to simply wait for Link to give in.

Rhett was going on pure instinct at this point. Link was behaving like a child throwing the mother of all tantrums and he needed to be taken in hand quickly. All he had to go on was his own upbringing and he knew exactly what his father would have done if Rhett had pulled something like this.

"Giving you something you've been needing for a long tome now," Rhett replied as he wrapped one long arm down and around Link's middle, leaning his weight onto the smaller man's back, while pushing Link's hands off his thigh, causing Link to loose his support and to fall forward onto Rhett's lap.

Link landed with a huff as Rhett pushed him down over his knees. He immediately arched up and tried to get a hand back up and push off of Rhett's thigh but Rhett blocked his arm and roughly shoved it back down. Link tried to use his feet to push himself up but apparently Rhett was prepared for this and quickly grabbed Link by his slim hips and pulled him further over his left knee, causing Link to throw out both hands, palm down on the floor to prevent him from falling face first onto the linoleum.

"You asshole! Let me up!" Link demanded as he felt Rhett move his right leg up and over both of his own, pinning his legs down under Rhett's longer one. He struggled under the larger man's hold and was mortified at the position he was in. He felt terribly exposed, ass up over his friend's knee like this and couldn't understand Rhett's reasoning for pinning him like this. If Link's memory served him correctly, you would usually only put someone in this position to...

A sudden sharp sound followed by an even sharper sting to his right buttock caused Link to jerk in surprise. He twisted his head around to look back at Rhett's face.

"What the fu...ow!" he yelled as Rhett slapped his other cheek with as much force as before. "Rhett!?" he called over his shoulder, confused and shocked.

Rhett refused to meet his eyes and instead focused on the squirming backside over his knee.

Link watched as he raised his hand high and brought it down hard, dead center on his rear. Rhett was spanking him! He was actually spanking him! As asinine as that sounded in his head, Link knew that was exactly what Rhett was doing to him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Link angrily yelled out as he twisted, pulling his right hand up off the floor and bringing it back around to cover his behind.

" _You_ stop it!" Rhett said back as grabbed Link's hand that was palm up over his backside and smacked it hard with the flat of his hand, causing the dark haired man to yelp in pain and quickly snatch his hand away. "I warned you if you threw the mail boulder you would regret it but you did it anyways. You've been acting like a royal brat for weeks now and this was the final straw!" Rhett explained as he slapped his large hand down over and over against the taut material of his friend's behind. "I don't know what got into you today but this is it! I've had enough! Now I'm gonna beat your ass until you can't sit down for a week!"

Link hissed in pain again as Rhett punctuated his last statement with a particularly vicious swat to the lower curve of his butt cheek where most of his weight usually rested when he sat down. He followed that with several more to the same area. Link struggled to free himself.

"Fuck you Rhett! You can't do this! Let me up right now or I swear to...ow,ow,OW!" Link wailed as Rhett swatted him hard several times on the back of his upper thighs. He kicked his legs in retaliation but Rhett's restraining hold kept his legs locked firmly in place.

"Keep it up man, you're only making this harder on yourself," Rhett stated as he landed several hard swats to his friend's sit spots. He was serious about making it hard for Link to sit. Maybe having a pain in his backside will keep him from _being_ a pain in the backside.

Link twisted as much as Rhett's restraints would allow. The larger man's arm was heavy against his back where it wrapped around his middle. He could only move his legs a few inches either way and try as he might, he couldn't pull or push himself up off Rhett's lap. The realization that he wasn't getting up until Rhett let him, along with the humiliation of the building sting in his hindquarters, caused Link to completely lose it. He assaulted Rhett's ears with every curse word he knew, and coming from the south, he knew them all. When all that did was cause the swats to fall harder, Link resorted to threats. Again, all he achieved was harsher slaps to his upturned rear that caused him to jerk slightly forward over Rhett's knee with each contact.

Rhett was a big man and his hands were proportionally appropriate for a man of his size. Which meant they were also big. Very big. Link had commented once or twice on _Good Mythical Morning_ that Rhett's hands were freaking huge. This also meant that Rhett's hand covered a good portion of Link's backside with every spank and consequently set Link's whole backside on fire rather quickly. Finally admitting that he wasn't going to be allowed up until Rhett released him, Link decided to switch tactics.

"Alright! I'm sorry Rhett! You made your point." he reluctantly ground out as the larger man continued to slap him. He 'owed' quietly to himself when Rhett started spanking lower again.

"I don't think you are, and I don't think I have," Rhett replied as he raised his hand high over his head and brought it down hard on Link's left thigh.

"Jesus!" the smaller man cried out, jerking over Rhett's knee at the force of that spank. "Fuck!" he yelled again when Rhett spanked him on his other thigh.

"Nothing you can say will make me stop so you might as well do yourself a favor and shut your mouth for once," Rhett stated as he aimed his swats higher, methodically covering every part of Link's backside. Rhett wanted him to really feel this. He wanted Link to know that he had really gone too far and that he was being punished, that he was getting what he deserved, no more, no less. Link had earned every spank he was getting and Rhett was going to make sure he received every one.

"Stop Rhett, it's really starting to hurt," Link complained over his shoulder. Rhett shook his head and ignored him.

"And he says I don't listen...," he commented mostly to himself as he continued to spank his childhood friend. The absurdity of the whole situation wasn't lost on Rhett, pinning his friend down over his knee and spanking him like a misbehaving child was not what he had expected to happen today, but then again, most days ended with them doing things they never dreamed they would be doing, so a spanking wasn't quite as far fetched as it should have been.

"Ow! I said stop!" Link continued to cry out as Rhett spanked every inch of the seat of his pants. Over and over Rhett's heavy hand fell, causing the sharp sting to build into a deeper throbbing as the swats landed over already spanked territory. No amount of shifting on Link's part could avoid the spanks aimed at his rear. When he shifted to the left, Rhett would spank his right cheek. When he shifted to the right, Rhett targeted his left cheek. No matter where he moved, Rhett's large hand always found it's target. It was becoming unbearable. Link twisted his right hand back, palm up, and tried to cover his abused rear for the second time. He even tried to catch Rhett's hand when Rhett was a little too slow in aborting his swat.

Irritated at the delaying tactic, Rhett grabbed Link's wrist once again with his left and held it down as he swatted Link's palm six times, hard, causing Link to cry out. He then flipped the hand over and swatted the back of Link's hand another six times before finally twisting the hand up behind Link's back and holding it there, securely out of the way.

"Please Rhett!" Link cried out as Rhett held his right wrist pinned behind his back and continued to spank his backside. He bucked as his friend decided to focus some swats to his sit spots again, probably as punishment for trying to interfere. Link continued to struggle for a few more minutes before eventually giving up on trying to escape. They both knew Link couldn't overpower Rhett so the smaller man held himself as still as he could as the blonde continued to slap his backside. Link was just going to have to wait him out.

Several minutes passed with only the sounds of flesh hitting cloth and the resulting exclamations of pain from Link as Rhett rained down slap after slap. Rhett's hand was getting very sore and he could only imagine what Link's backside felt like. He moved down to Link's upper thigh's again, applying some rapid fire swats that he knew from experience would sting more than normal, when he felt Link's breath hitch slightly. He slowed his swats a bit to better concentrate on Link's breathing. His friend's body was completely limp over his knee and Rhett was relieved to see that he seemed to have finally submitted. Link's breathing hitched again and this time Rhett could hear a quiet sniffle. Was Link crying?

Rhett aimed four of the hardest spanks yet to Link's sit spots, causing him to yelp out loud, before resting his aching hand against Link's backside. He was slightly surprised at how hot Link's rear felt even through his jeans. Still holding onto Link's right wrist, Rhett leaned over Link's back to get a glimpse of his face. Link's head was hanging low and his dark hair was flopped over his eyes so Rhett couldn't see if he was crying, but the quiet sniffling told him that Link had probably had enough.

Rhett gently let go of Link's wrist and watched as the smaller man gingerly brought his hand down to wipe at his face. Rhett used his left hand to rub gentle circles between Link's shoulder blades but left his right hand resting against Link's warmed bottom as a warning to his friend to not forgot the position he was in. He waited a few moments before deciding that maybe he should actually tell his friend that the spanking was done.

"It's over," Rhett said simply as he patted Link's back a few times. He felt Link take a deep breath before quickly pushing himself up off Rhett's knee. Rhett helped him with a steadying hand around his upper arm but Link jerked free.

He stood up straight and turned his back to Rhett, refusing to look at the other man as he gingerly walked over to their shared desk and leaned a hand against it, using his other hand to rub at his eyes underneath his glasses.

Rhett stood up as well and took a step towards his friend, slightly concerned at Link's refusal to acknowledge him.

"Link?" he cautiously questioned, unsure exactly what his friend was feeling at this moment.

"Leave me alone," was the miserable reply he got in response. Link still refused to look at him. Rhett saw him reach behind him to rub once at his right buttock only to pull his hand away with a sharp intake of breath. Rhett winced in sympathy. He knew from experience what Link was feeling right now physically. Now if he could only find out what he was feeling mentally.

"I think we should talk about this," Rhett began as he walked up behind Link. Link's only response was to shake his head and swipe a hand once more across his cheeks, still refusing to turn around. "Link, we need to talk about this. You can't just ignore me forever," Rhett began as he placed a hand on Link's right shoulder.

Link shrugged it off and made to step away from the desk, determined to never speak to the taller man as long as he lived, but he found his escape route blocked by Rhett's arm. Rhett had placed a hand on either side of Link on the surface of the desk, effectively boxing Link in between his arms.

"Rhett...," Link began ominously. It was clear that Link did not want to discuss anything but Rhett was not going to let him slink off and brood about this, becoming more and more resentful as he distorted the experience in his mind.

"Nuh uh buddy. Not going to happen," Rhett said quietly into his ear as he stepped closer, pressing up against Link's back to further demonstrate to Link that he wasn't going anywhere until they talked. He felt Link tense up. "Last chance Link...," he said gently, hoping for once Link would do things the easy way. Unfortunately he knew his friend too well and was prepared when Link shoved back against him before trying to side step out of his hold.

"Alright, have it your way...," he said as he pushed his chest onto the smaller man's back, forcing Link down on his stomach onto the desk with his weight.

"No!" Link cried out as he struggled to get out from under Rhett's weight. He felt Rhett cage him in on either side with his long arms, hugging him as he crushed him against the desk's surface.

"I'm dead," Rhett said simply as he lay on the back of his struggling friend. He could feel the heat of Link's backside against the front of his thighs and heard the brunette give out a grunt of pain when his backside made contact with Rhett's front. Rhett knew what this would have looked like to someone if they had happened to walk in on them but it simply wasn't like that.

Link continued to struggle underneath him, trying to pry an arm lose in order to push himself up but Rhett kept him securely boxed in. Rhett rested his weight completely on his friend and there was nothing Link could do to wiggle out from under him. Rhett rested his head against the back of Link's and simply waited. After another moment more, Rhett felt Link give up and rest his head on his folded hands before him.

"I hate you Rhett," Link whispered miserably as he took the full weight of Rhett's upper body across his back. His backside throbbed uncomfortably against the tautness of his jeans and the proximity to Rhett's thigh's in his bent over position.

"No you don't," Rhett replied as he lay there, feeling every breath Link took.

"I really do," Link answered into his folded hands.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" the larger man questioned. He felt Link stiffen under him. "I'm not letting you up until you do," he added. He felt Link go limp beneath him once more, resigned to whatever Rhett decided.

"Why...," Link started, "why did you have to...," Link couldn't force himself to say the word.

"Why did you start destroying the set?" Rhett countered. Link was silent for a moment.

"I was angry. I was angry at you and the way you were making me feel, like I was being unreasonable, demanding...," Link trailed off, unsure if he was using the right words to describe how he had felt.

"Childish?" Rhett helpfully supplied. He felt Link shift beneath him and he scooted closer to Link's head, making it harder for Link to move.

"Yes alright?" Link snapped back, irritated at Rhett's obsession with dominating his every move when pulling the 'I'm dead' maneuver.

"So you decided that throwing a tantrum would make me see the error of my view point?" he questioned, genuinely interested in what Link had been thinking when he had decided to go on a rampage.

"Yes, well, sort of. I thought if you saw me _actually_ being unreasonable, that you would realize that I was actually being reasonable all along," he sighed. "Does that make sense?"

Rhett chuckled as he hugged Link a little tighter, pulling him further underneath him, protecting him, even from himself.

"In a 'Link' sort of way yeah," he responded. "But instead of seeing it that way, I saw an out of control brat destroying what we had worked so hard to build together in a childish tantrum. I did the only thing in my mind that your actions dictated," he finished firmly when he felt Link shift yet again.

"But you didn't have to...," Link began but Rhett quickly cut him off.

"Oh yes I did, and you're lucky I didn't do what my Dad would have done and took my belt to you," he explained as Link shifted uncomfortably underneath him yet again. "And stop squirming. I already told you you are not getting up until we talk."

"You're heavy," Link complained. "And you didn't have to hit me, we could have talked about it," he added.

"First off, I didn't hit you, I spanked you," he began. He heard Link groan quietly beneath him. "And secondly, we _were_ talking when you decided we were done and that actions speak louder than words. In the end, all I did was agree with you."

"Did you have to agree so hard?" Link asked and Rhett couldn't control the laugh that shook both him and Link.

"I'm sorry about that but you were really out of control," Rhett said. When Link didn't respond Rhett poked him in his side. "Seriously Link, you do understand now why I did that don't you?"

Link was silent for a moment while he contemplated what Rhett had said. While he was loath to admit it, he had acted in a completely inappropriate manner and should never had let his temper take control of his actions. And he truly did regret damaging the set, especially the mythical mail boulder. He should be thankful that Rhett had stopped him when he had, even though he would have preferred Rhett to have utilized a less embarrassing method to calm him down.

"Yes Rhett, I don't like it but I do understand your reasoning."

"So we're good?" Rhett asked as he held Link tight.

"We're good," Link replied and both friends felt the last bit of tension finally leave their bodies. "I just want to go home and take a cold shower and forget about this whole day," Link sighed as he waited for Rhett to get off him. Telling Rhett to get up would only make the larger man pin him down even longer. Rhett was a bit petty like that sometimes.

"Not quite yet," Rhett began. Link struggled to lift his head to look behind him.

"What?" he questioned, clearly confused as to what Rhett could be talking about now.

" _Someone_ has a lot of cleaning and gluing to do before the mythical crew comes in tomorrow," he stated firmly.

Link groaned loudly and rested his forehead back on his folded hands as Rhett chuckled at his reaction. No doubt it was going to be a bit painful for Link to clean up his mess, and Rhett had every intention of making Link sit down on his tender backside as he glued every object back onto the mail boulder.

"Don't worry brother, I'll help you," Rhett said simply, giving Link one more squeeze before standing back up and helping Link do the same.


End file.
